Something's Been Missing
by Denell
Summary: Camp Rock didn't end happily ever after.Mitchie lost her prince and something else. Shane, being the oblivious jerk was too blind to see. They meet years later,Can they set aside their differences to find something or someone else that could complete them
1. Prologue: Welcome Home, Mitchie!

**Authors Note: **Hey! So this is my first fan fiction for . I usually write on the Nick Jonas IMDB boards, because they're about him. But a sudden idea popped to mind, And I think I'm going to go through with it. AND, I'll try to post as much as I can. I get uninspired a lot and I have like 4 fanfics at the same time. XD So bare with me.

**Disclaimer: **Here's the deal. I don't own ANYTHING. At all, unfortunately.

**Prologue: ** POV's change. I'm sorry if it's confusing in anyway. Italicized will be the characters POV

"We're home, sweetie." Connie turned to find her daughter sleeping in an awkward position at the back of the truck, beside the cooler. She firmly pressed the clasp of her seatbelt and let it pull back. She slowly crept up to her snoring daughter and lightly tapped her shoulder. "Mitchie, we're home."

Mitchie groaned as she began to stir. Her hands flew up to her face and she rubbed her eyes. She opened them and let her eyes adjust to the light. "We're home?"

"Yes. You can go up to your room. I'll get your father to bring the rest of the stuff. Go get some rest." She pecked the top of Mitchie's head. Mitchie sat there, unresponsive to the gesture of affection.

Mitchie stood up and grabbed her smaller duffel bag. She opened the back doors of the truck and carefully jumped out. She pulled out key chain and froze as she stared at the small canoe etched with the words 'Camp Rock' that was dangling from it, she had almost forgotten about the small gift from Shane. She closed her palms over it and pressed the key into the lock, turning it to hear a click. She opened the door and quickly retreated to her room.

Mitchie closed the door behind her before she threw her bags into the corner and slumped onto her bed.

_Okay. That didn't go as expected. But I hope he's really fucking happy with Tess. That stupid little lying thief. They deserve each other, they really do. After I poured out practically everything to him. I told him .. everything.. except who I really was. _

Mitchie felt the damp stickiness on her cheeks.

_I gave it to him. I lost it to him. The one thing that was so precious to me. I thought he was special. I guess not._

Mitchie suddenly felt something coming up and ran to her bathroom, flinging herself over the toilet. She let it all out and groaned in between. She didn't hear the door to her bedroom open. She didn't see the worried and pale-stricken face of her mother. And she didn't know what was running through her mothers head.

* * *

Okay. So that was slightly confusing. I bet. Let's say Camp Rock didn't happen like it did in the movies. It'll become clearer next chapter. Which might be up tonight. But I'd like some pretty reviews please.


	2. Chapter One: Irresistible Opportunities

**Chapter One: Opportunities.**

A second before the irritating blare of the alarm clock went on, Mitchie rolled over in bed and unplugged the cord. She sat up on the edge of her bed, crossing her arms together, and shivered. The all too familiar feeling of loneliness engulfed her again. She stared around, at the emptiness of her room and sighed before she stood up.

_And so begins the daily ritual. _She slowly made her bed, no rush to get anywhere. She picked a simple pair of faded gray jeans, and a white cotton polo to wear that day and lay them on the bed before taking a brisk cold shower. When she was done, she wrapped a white robe around her naked body and lifted the fluffy blue towel from the rack, wrapping it around her hair. She wandered back into her bedroom and sat on the bed. Her eyes wandered to the photo on her dresser. It was of her two years ago, with Shane in a canoe. Both of them looked happy. She felt her eyes moisten as she pushed the frame over. It fell into a crack between the wall and dresser. It hurt.

She took her sweet time drying her hair and slipping into her casual clothes. She folded the towel and hung it back on the rack in the washroom. She retreated into the small kitchenette, closing the bedroom door behind her. She made toast and sat at the small table, nibbling on the corner.Unable to stand the awkward silence that was eating her up, she flung her toast in the garbage, grabbed her smock by the door and left.

"Hey, Sweetie." Her father looked up as she descended down the stairs.

Mitchie slipped the frock over her head. "Hi Dad. Sold anything yet?"

He shook his head as she leaned over the counter and gave him a warm gentle hug.

She pushed the small door by the side open, and took her spot behind the cash register.

They were silent for awhile. Mitchie.. Mitchie knew her father would probably say something

about her living arrangements. He always did. It was always to be expected.

"Are you alright in the apartment?" As expected.

Mitchie shrugged as she punched in a key on the cash register. She took out some bills and began

counting them to distract herself. She really wasn't in the mood to fight with her dad today.

"Yup. Perfectly fine."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather live with your mother and I? You've only just turned 18. Isn't a bit too early? Especially since .." His voice lowered. He hit a nerve in his daughter.

"Since what, dad?" Mitchie snapped. She quickly turned around to face him. "Since the 'incident'?" Taking a moment to use air quotes, she continued. "Well maybe I need some space. Some air to breathe, some space to think. Maybe I need .. some independence."

He looked slightly hurt. "You're too young for space, Mitchie. Right now, all you need is someone to take care of you." He turned and slowly began to walk away. "Oh yea, you got a letter." He threw an envelope and it softly landed on the counter. Before she could say 'Thank You.' He was gone.

It was from Camp Rock. Why would they mail her? Curious as she was, she opened it and began to read.

_Dear Ms. Michaella Torres,_

_Camp Rock is understaffed this year and you were considered for a spot on the staff._

_We have the perfect job for you. Camp Rock recalled the marvelous performance of your_

_original song at Final Jam two years ago. We would love if you considered this opportunity._

_Now enough of that formal stuff, love. A couple of our leaders have left us because_

_they decided to go off and get married or some story like that. And someone popped into my_

_mind. 'Mitchie Torres!' You always had a thing for music and your voice was exceptionally lovely. _

_You would have a junior position of course, considering your young age, but we would love to_

_have you here. A few campers have requested you as well. _

_How are you, anyways? You only went for that one year. The food after that summer_

_was extremely horrible. All sticky and odd, you know. Tell your mother I send my regards!_

_Please RSVP at__or send to the return address on the envelope. _

_Feel free to call our number as well, dear. 1-46CAMPROCK._

_Sincerely, _

_Brown Cesario_

Mitchie placed the letter slowly on the counter, quietly debating her decision in her mind.

_Camp Rock? But why would they ... I couldn't go back. No. No. No. What if he's there? Wait, _

_why would he be there? He's 19 now, fully capable of making his own decisions..._

Mitchie needed a push. Something to start her off. She needed a bit of independence. She need to get away. Just for awhile.

"Camp Rock, huh?"

Mitchies eyes shot up to the doorway, where her mothers petite body was leaning on the frame, arms crossed and eyeing the envelope.

"Yea. They want me to come back as a junior counselor or something." Mitchie sighed, discarding the envelope.

"Are you going to take it?" Her mother questioned, with a hint of concern in her voice. She walked up to the counter and picked up the letter, preparing to read it herself.

"I don't know." Mitchie frowned, her eyes resting on something in the distance. She hadn't completely made up her mind yet. She fiddled with the ends of her hair.

"You should." Connie advised, her eyes studiously scanning through the letter. She suddenly looked up at her daughter. "You haven't been yourself in awhile. I could help dad around the store more, and we could hire your cousin. Maybe you need to take a break."

"But what about dad?"

"Oh. He'll learn to live." Connie's face erupted into an encouraging smile.

Mitchies mind was made up. It couldn't hurt. "Sure. Why not?"


	3. Chapter Two: If You Can Afford Me

**Disclaimer**: No, I Don't own anything. Not even the song. :] Thanks to BJoviMalyza884, who got me hooked onto Katy Perry.

**A/N:** Hey, Please check out my friend UtterlyRandom [Kendra's] fanfiction 'Alex's Connection'. It's really sweet.

h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 45 1 0 5 8 4 / 1 /

____________

**Chapter Two: If You Can Afford Me**

"Shaney?" An innocent-enough, angelic voice came over the phone. _Wow, she sounded kind of nice today. I wonder what happened to her?_

"Yea?" Shane scowled, adjusting the knot in his tie. He lifted his right shoulder a tad more to cradle the cordless phone better. He motioned for his assistant to come help him.

"Have you got the limo and chauffeur ready?" She questioned so sweetly.

"I thought I'd just drive us there." Shane stated, softly mumbling a 'thank you' to his assistant.

"SHANEY. NO WAY! We have to arrive in Limo! We'd look so chic." The voice suddenly turned into a high pitch squawk. A very annoying high pitched squawk.

_Thanks for breaking my eardrums. _"Sure. Sure. I'll pick you up soon... Babe, you know this is just a dinner for the Record Label?" He checked himself out in the mirror one more time. He gave himself a wink and a thumbs up. His hands flew to his hair. _NOT ENOUGH PRODUCT!_

"I'm not stupid Shane. I know. Anyways, Ciao ciao babe. Oh, one more thing, mummy will be there." And then she hung up.

Shane sighed and collapsed on his bed. He stared at the ceiling as he began to think. Just think. About his girlfriend. About his life. _SHIZ. I forgot my watch._

Shane rolled over and opened the drawer where he kept his valuables. He moved over some junk and odds and ends and spotted a small face at the bottom of the drawer. He pulled it out. It was a picture of him and Mitchie. Oh those HAD been good ol' times. He sighed as he placed it back and slid the watch through his wrist. _It could've been different, Mitch. It could've._

_______

"OMIGOD! Shaney, haven't you worn that before?" _Geez, A simple 'hello' and kiss would've done well enough._

"Oh god, Tess. Yes, I have. I can wear it more than once. " Shane retorted, rolling his eyes at his girlfriend. She knew how to push his buttons. But she didn't look half bad. She wore a strapless bright red dress with a silver bow.

"People are gonna think we're poor." Tess whined as she cut in front of him and stepped into the limo.

"No. They aren't." Shane sighed once more. It was like putting up with a five year old sometimes. A really annoying five year old that he was committed too.

"Whatever." She spat back venomously.

An awkward 5 minutes passed by before Shane spoke. "I'm going to be away for awhile. I'm counselling at Camp Rock again." He expected her to be happy for him. Instead her facial changed into a menacingly disgusted face.

"Shane. We can totally do better than that place." She examined her nails, and frowned as she pulled a small diamond encrusted nail file from her clutch.

"Tess, that's where I got my start. It's where I got my inspiration. It's where Connect 3 formed, and I'm still going." Shane replied. He leaned over her for the remote, accidently hitting her arm.

"WATCH IT!" She shrieked. Her nail was disheveled and raggly looking from the uneven swipe he had unintentionally caused.

"Whoa. Sorry. I just wanted the remote." He quickly apologized, turning on the TV. Droning out her shrieks.

_______

_"_Thank you everbody! For attending the POPROCK label Anniversary dinner! Each of you get a special goody bag filled with items such as spa coupons, baked good, the newest electronics, and Connect 3's latest CD!" Mrs. Lewell, Secretary to the head honcho smiled enthousiastically as she gestured toward his table.

Shane grinned before standing up with his best friends, Nate, and Jason in recognition. He waved at everybody then sat back down. He cautiously turned to Tess to whisper something into her ear, but to his surprise she was gone.

_Please don't make me play babysitter.. again.._

A dazed looking Mrs. Lewell tapped her headset. She raised her brow confused before clearing her throat. "And now onto the fun! We have a new activity suggested by our very own lovely Ms. Tyler. KARAOKE! And who better to go first then the person who suggested it? Presenting Ms. Tyler everybody."

The curtains opened as a snooty looking Tess smiled canevilly, her hips sashayed as she walked to the front of the stage. She paused and waited for absolute complete silence, blowing a kiss at Shane, and waving at her mother. "Hello everybody. Welcome again to POPROCK's Anniversary affair. In case you didn't know, I'm daughter to the very famous and beautiful TJ Tyler ..."

Everyones eyes were diverted to her mother, who blew a kiss from her fake smile.

".. and soon to be Mrs. Gray." Tess added the last part, looking over at Shane, proudly. As if he were an accomplishment, a prize if you must, not an actual person.

Shane turned a bright pink and avoided the curious stares of his peers. _No. Please, no. She did not just say that._

".. And I will be performing a song for you. A song by Katy Perry!" Tess waved to Kate Perry who was seated very close to the stage.

A reluctant Kate Perry gave her a small smile and waved back. Probably wondering why this random preppy chick was waving at her.

"Hit it." Tess whispered huskily into her microphone as the music boomed from the sides.

Shane held his breath, hoping she had chosen a meaningful song. Knowing Tess, she probably didn't. Sometimes he chose songs for her to sing, and they sounded beautiful, but she usually chose the annoying shallow pop shiz. Her voice had changed since Camp Rock. It seemed to be higher and more nasally but if she sang the right songs, it was wonderful.

She opened her mouth, smiled at Shane as if to say, 'This is for you' and began.

_"If you want me, a cherry on top,  
The pick of the peck, The crème de la crop.  
If you want me you better do better than that tonight.  
Oh, Oh._

If you want me, it takes more than a wink,  
And more than a drink and more than you think.  
If you want me you're gonna have to break the bank, tonight.

'Cause some don't have the patience,  
Some call me high-maintenance  
But you pay the bill, 'cause, that's the deal.

If you wanna ride, just name your price,  
And don't play cheap with your heart  
Don't make a bet if you can't write the cheque, for me, for me.  
'Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford me "

**[HAHA. I have Tess' version of the song. Actually it's crap, but I was bored. **

**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = J 8 1 L Q D b y 4 5 0 ]**

Shane groaned. _That's the problem Tess, I can't afford you. Not Anymore... I really can't wait for Camp Rock._

Tess FINALLY finished and smiled, she bowed expectantly, waiting for the applause. But there came none. And all that you could hear was the disapproving clicking noises coming from the mouth of the Original , Katy Perry.


	4. Chapter Three: Painful Memories

**A/N**: There really is no excuse for the lack of update. Yes, I am a bitch. I've been kind of busy with school, I could've updated? But I was lazy. So sorry, yes. I come upfront with it. No shitty excuses [;  
I've had this chapter on my computer for about a week, but I was nervous to publish it cause my brother .. uh... kinda might know my account. My older brother.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own Camp Rock, the characters, or 'Wish We Were Older' - that belongs to Metro Station. I own another sleepy set of eyes, and my busted up iPod. Thanks oh-so-much, Ben.

_Be sure to check out Kendra's fanfictions_.

h t t p : / / f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / ~ u t t e r l y r a n d o m

_And my new friend Caitlin's fanfictions.  
_h t t p : / / f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / ~ X D P u r p l e T i g g e r s X D

____________  
**Chapter Three: Painful Memories, Fade Away from Me**

Mitchie reached for the remote on the other side of the bed and turned on the TV. She let it play and wandered over to her closet_. Time to pack, Oh joy._

She quickly sent an email to Brown a few days after the whole bicker with her dad. Humming the latest Katy Perry 'If You Can Afford Me' song, she pulled a couple modest outfits from her closet and folded them neatly, shoving them into her old duffel bag. _Aaah, the memories._

_Tess looked over at the little thing in disgust, as if it were a sick diseased dog covered with sores._

_"This is all you brought? How do you fit all your clothes into there?"_

_Mitchie smiled nervously for a second before stuttering an answer. "Wel - Well I, I got rid of a bunch of stuff before I came .. yea.."_

_"And you kept this?" Tess pinched her nose as she picked up one of Mitchies favourite vests with the tips of her highly manicured nails._

_"Well... it's from.."_

Mitchie laughed quietly to herself, recalling how stupid she had been. Lying to hang out with that fake? Not one of her highest points in life. A soft noise came from the hallway outside her door. Mitchie froze and meekly called out, "Who is it?"

Another scuffle of footsteps. Mitchie mustered up all the courage inside of her and stepped forward kicking the door open. "WHO THE HELL --"

A familiar male groan erupted from under the door she kicked off it's hinges. "Hi Honey. I wanted to surprise you before you.. uhh.. left.."

"Oh, Hi dad." She reached for his hand and helped him to his feet.

"That was a beautiful exhibition of your uhh, self-defense skills. Maybe you are okay up here all by yourself." He smiled, trying to make up for the words he'd said that day.

"Well, that's what I've been trying to tell you the whole time." Mitchie snapped as she walked back into her room. She pre-occupied herself with more packing.

Mitchie felt her father behind her as he moved right beside her. "You know, I guess I haven't moved on."

"From what dad?" Mitchie inquired softly.

"From when you were younger, you were my Mitchie, my little baby, and you said were going to stay forever..." He mumbled, spontaneously turning around to hug her.

Mitchie felt her eyes sting with salt. Sure, the speech was absolutely cheesy, but it struck a chord inside her. "Geez dad, No need to get all melodramatic on me." She lightly chuckled trying to brighten up the serious atmosphere.

"Maybe I'm the drama queen of the family." He joked then stuck his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a small parcel and laid it on the bed. "I'll come back up to check on you."

She nodded and just like that, they were all cool and everything was forgiven. Their relationship wasn't very typical, Mitchie never touched deep topics with her dad. If something was bothering her, she'd let it go.

Mitchie resumed packing and folding clothes that were to be packed. She sat on the edge of the bed as soon as she thought she was done. Her bag lightly packed with conservative clothes and the essentials. She turned her head and her eyes made a once over the brown paper package her father left. She leaned over and her back felt the give of the spring mattress. Mitchie leaned over to pick up the package and smiled to herself, examining the scrap packaging from her fathers hardware store that he used to wrap the small gift. Her small nimble fingers slid into the crevices and the tape practically fell off. She braced herself emotionally yet again and pushed the paper off. It was a picture of her with the biggest smile on her face, she had been hugging her father tightly. She looked so happy in her 'Camp Rock' Tee-shirt. She hadn't smiled like that in awhile. She sprained her eyes to see the small date in the right hand corner, September 14 2007. That was when she was ...

Mitchie felt the sting of the tears once again as she practically knocked a lamp over on her way to the closet. She bent over to retrieve a small cardboard box buried in the back, she placed it on her bed and opened it. It smelt musty, old, _untouched. _The memories came flowing back as she pulled out each item. Her Camp Rock tee was folded and placed on top. On an impulse, she flung her shirt off and slipped into it. It was a little bit of a squeeze but it still fitted her well and hugged the curves she'd grown. She smiled and bent her head to examine the other items in the boxes. She pulled out another picture. A picture of a happy-looking girl and a grinning boy with slightly curled hair flung over to the side, both drenching wet in bathing gear. She slowly recalled that night.

____________

_"Come on, Shnookie... It's just water, it won't hurt you." Mitchie called out from under the dock pleadingly._

_"Mitchie! You know I can't. Nate brought my straightener back with him .. And trust me Mitch, You do not want to see how ugly I look when the hair gets crazy." He whined, kicking his foot flicking water at her face with his toe._

_"Still, it must be an improvement." Mitchie teased, submerging herself in water._

_"OUCH! Mitchie! Take that back! .. Mitchie?" No air bubbles. Shane turned around quickly at the crowd of people on the beach for the Beach Night Jam. Where the hell was she? He huffed as he stared out into the water. Suddenly, he felt a pair of forceful hands push him forward.  
He gasped for air as he came back to the surface. He heard a mischievious giggle coming from above him. One familiar giggle. "MITCHIE!"_

_"Lighten up Shnookie." Her giggling ceased, grin still plastered on her face as she gracefully dived into the water.  
_

_"I'm going to get you for that ..." He threatened as he disappeared under the water._

_Mitchie giggled. She felt two hands on her ankles. "SHANE!" She shrieked as she was pulled into the water. She kicked him roughly and pulled his hair as she submerged for air. "JERK!"_

_"Says the girl who pushed me in!" Shane retorted as he came up for air._

_Mitchie was about to say something else when she eyed his locks, she swam closer and burst out into another fit of laughter. "Nice hair."_

_"Shut up." He stuck his toungue out and reached out for a lock of hers, pulling her in closer."Like yours is any better." He subconsciously sniffed it. She smelt like .. vanilla. It was actually kind of sexy. He lifted his head to find her staring at him, breathing raggedly, inches away._

_That moment seemed to last forever, neither of them said anything, and the only sound that was heard was coming from the hoard of people that were on the beach. They were on the only two in the water, and for the moment, they were the only two in the world. Shane's hand crept up behind Mitchie's head to cup it and pull her closer.. closer.. closer..._

_"MITCHIE, SHANE! Come get your food!" A Mrs. Torres called from the beach. _

_The moment broke as Shane gulped and pulled away. Mitchie backed up. The two stared awkwardly at the ripples they left in the water. Mitchie sighed before staring up at him. Suddenly she grinned and attempted to lighten up the mood. "Race you back to the beach."_

_"Oh, It's on." Shane looked up and froze momentarily before putting his 'game face' on. _

_Both dove into the water and their limbs felt tingly from the event that just happened. Shane managed to pull forward and win though. He gave her a cocky smile he stepped out of the water. She glared at him and whipped her with the towel her mother had just provided._

_"Both you guys go dry off.. but first, I need a picture!" Connie smiled as she whipped out a small camera from her pocket. "Mitchie, get closer to Shane."_

_Mitchie hesitantly put her arms around his bare chest. His skin felt like he was on fire and she swore she felt him give a slight shudder. She grinned at the camera and the flash went off._

Mitchie frowned and dismissed this picture. Too many pictures from the past. Her eyes fell upon the last item in the box and she felt a feeling lurch up from her stomach. A feeling of overwhelming sadness. And at this point, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

_____________ _

_"Do you wanna ditch, Mitch? Ha. I just rhymed." Shane leaned over to whisper in Mitchie's ear. _

_She shifted uncomfortably. But leaned over to reply. "Sure, this is lame, Shane. See, I can do it. too."_

_He smiled as reached for her hand. Together they stood up from the log and left, with everybody staring at them. They ignored the stares and the burning glare that was coming from Tess up on stage. Together they walked back to Shane's cabin. Mitchie kicked off her shoes and Shane collapsed onto a chair. "Lame and Shane don't even rhyme."_

_"Oh yes, they do. And you should know that, you write songs." Mitchie nodded over to the guitar in the corner.  
_

_Shane opened his mouth slowly then shut it. He opened it again. "Do you want to hear one?"_

_Mitchie shrugged. "Sure."_

_"It's kind of different. It's less guitar, more beats. Jason helped me with that. Surprisingly, he's a genius at computer percussion and yet, he doesn't know how to build himself a birdhouse."_

_" then." Mitchie smiled and sat herself on the edge of his bed. He moved over beside her with his laptop and opened the track._

_"I wish we were older(x3)_

_Keep your body moving, girl  
The beat is thumpin'  
Go ahead and let them talk  
Their words mean nothing_

_I know you're scared  
But don't leave this place  
Just turn around  
And let me see your face  
And now you're crying  
And you hold me  
And you whisper in my ear_

_Whoa-e, oh-we, oh-oh  
Whoa-e, oh-we ,oh-oh  
Whoa-e, oh-we, oh-oh  
__I wish we were older  
Whoa-e, oh-we, oh-oh  
Whoa-e, oh-we ,oh-oh  
Whoa-e, oh-we, oh-oh  
I wish we were older_

_Tonight we'll touch  
And they won't know  
I know you're dying  
To take off your clothes_

_Just trust in me  
I'll never run away  
You kiss my lips  
And you taste my pain  
And while I'm pushing it, I'm moving  
Somehow you manage to say... "_

_Shane came to an abrupt stop and glanced back up to meet Mitchie's eyes._

_Her brows were both raised. "Well shnookie, that wasn't your normal cookie cutter junk. In fact, ya know, it seemed kind of.. " Her voice came into a husk whisper. "Sexual."_

_Shane stopped to stare at her in the eyes, Mitchie stared back at them._

_And on an impulse, both teens pulled each other forward and began violently making out. Hair was getting sexed up and lips were hobsmacked against each other. Shane pulled away from her mouth to whisper into her ear. "You do not know how long I've wanted to do this."_

**MATURE THEME STARTS... NOW!**

_Mitchie giggled and rolled him over feeling for the edge of his plaid shirt. She fumbled around and slid her hands up, feeling his abs. Shane gave a slight moan, the contrast between his hot chest and her cold hands were too much. _

_This was NOT typical Mitchie. She was the good girl, the girl who volunteered to read to kids and never frowned at work when she was mad. But for once, she let it all out and Shane didn't seem to mind. She reached for each button and slowly undid each. When they were all off, she licked a line from his belly button to his neck. Shane's eyes widened. He smirked. "This side of you is really sexy."_

_"I know." Mitchie smiled as Shane pushed her over and straddled her legs. He slipped his hands under her shirt and up until he made his way to her chest. Her bra was simple, it had the clasp in the front instead of the back. He smiled as he heard the click. He quickly pulled his hands out and practically ripped her tank off her body. He bent down and took one of her breasts in his mouth, fondling the nipple with his toungue. _

_Mitchie let out a gutteral groan. "Omigod Shnookie... Holy shit.."_

_Shane lifted his head and moved to her mouth. "Why do you call me Shnookie?"_

_Mitchie closed her eyes and laughed. "Shane plus Cookie Cutter Popstar, equals Shnookie."_

_"Odd, but okay."_

_Mitchie giggled and pulled his face up to hers, kissing him once more before he stood up and struggled to pull off his ridiculously tight pants, followed by his boxers. She bent over to pull down her skirt and reluctantly peeled off her underwear._

_Shane straddled her once more, positioning himself. He looked down at her, his eyes searching hers with such intensity. "Are you sure you're ready?"_

_Mitchie nodded, and he took his cue._

**MATURE THEME ENDS... NOW!**_  
_

**Intense**_. _H o t _. Lustful. _Rough_. _**Love**_. _S e x_.  
_

____________

Mitchie looked down at the item in her hands once more. With a bitter grunt, she threw them back into the box and curled herself in a ball on the bed, trying to erase in her mind what she had just seen. All she wanted were those small polka dotted pale green baby booties out of her mind.


End file.
